


knock, knock

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or Five Times Stiles Knocks on Derek's Door and One Time Derek Knocks on Stiles' Door.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock, knock

**Author's Note:**

> I've found a sudden obsession for 5+1 things, FORGIVE ME. But here's a fluffy lil one-shot, with a little semi asshole Derek and a little grumpy Stiles. I hope you like. ;D

Sometimes Stiles was left wondering what he had done in the past life to deserve what he's been going through for the past few months. Moving into this new apartment was a blessing at first, but then he got introduced to Derek Hale. Well, he wasn't exactly introduced to Derek, but he was told about the man by his very close friend Isaac who's been living downstairs right under Derek's apartment for years.

Stiles really didn't believe much of whatever Isaac said until he had witnessed it himself. It turns out, not one thing Isaac said was a lie. Matter of fact, his dear friend was spot on.

Derek is a very brooding asshole with judgmental eyebrows and a permanent glare, but he's also a very attractive man.

Still, Stiles refuses to go another sleepless night due to the man's apparent need to blast music at any time of day, but mostly at night. It's ridiculous. The only time Stiles seems catch a break is just about never. He gets a few hours of silence after he comes home from work but right when he's ready to sleep, he hears music, or even worse, while in sleep the music begins, startling him awake. He's honestly starting to wonder if anyone has ever made a complaint, but doubts it because Derek's attractive and scary so no one would dare. But neither of those things should matter because the music is always loud and extremely nerve wrecking.

He's walked into the bakery angry and sleep deprived on several different occasions because Dickhead Hale thinks booming music all the time is the normal thing to do. Like right now, it's past midnight and some stupid rock band is screaming so loud Stiles' ears feel like they might bleed.

And no. Tonight he will not stand for it. Living off of only about five hours of sleep almost every night is dangerous, so Stiles absolutely refuses to take it.

He gets up from his bed, marching out in his batman pajama pants and grey short sleeve shirt, not caring that he looks like a complete mess because hello, it's two in the morning. He wasn't about to meet Beyonce, there's no one to impress. Stiles doubts anyone manages to look good staying in after midnight.

He released a frustrated huff as the music only got louder when he walked outside. There was nothing aside from a door blocking him from the deafening screeches of the rock band.

He raised his left fist and began to bang on the door. After about a minute with no response, Stiles tried again, slamming the side of his fist against the door even harder now.

"Hey asshole! Open up," he shouted, prepared to knock again when the door was suddenly yanked open and Derek was standing on the other side with nothing but a pair of sweats on.

Stiles almost forgot what he had come for, distracted by the sight before him. He's seen Derek about a dozen times since he's moved in, but never up close. So close he noticed the definition of his muscled arms, the dust of hair running down his forearms. The way his abs practically seemed carved to perfection into his tan skin didn't really go unnoticed either. His raven black hair was a tousled mess atop his head. His eyes were the icing on top though, green with speckles of gold and blue. Stiles believes if he leans in a little closer, he may discover other colors as well.

"Well, is there a reason you're banging on my door at two in the morning," Derek spoke at last, voice deep and rough.

Stiles snapped from his trance all at once and realized that he had more important things to do at the moment than glorify the asshole's physical appearance, "I don't know you utter piece of shit, is there a reason you're blasting your stupid metal rock at two am in the morning? Are you aware of the fact that people need to sleep?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at the man, "no one else is complaining but you."

"Well maybe because the rest of the people in this building don't value their sleep, but I do! No amount of coffee is enough to keep me wide awake after little to no hours of sleep. Maybe you should be a little more considerate about that!"

Derek opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a gorgeous African American brunette walking up behind him with only a Henley covering her body. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso and snuggled into him, "is there a problem here?"

"Nope," Derek answered at the same time Stiles spat, "yes."

They both turned from the woman to glare at each other at the same time. Despite the fact that Derek has probably spent years perfecting his glare, Stiles was just as capable at doing his amount of damage with one stare when deprived of his sleep.

"Nothing's wrong here Braeden. I was just trying to explain to my neighbor that I only play my music loud at night because I didn't think anyone would want to hear your screams, but I guess I was wrong. I'll turn down the music for you. Have a nice night."

Without another word, Derek stepped back and slammed the door shut right in his face.

Stiles honestly ended up missing the music because Braeden's screams and the sound of a creaking bed, weren't the best combination.

-

Less than a week later, Stiles was looking through the mail in his mailbox when he realized one of the mails definitely did not belong to him. He doesn't recall ever meeting a Cora or a Laura either, and when he looked down at what he supposed is a letter, was sent to, well, Stiles quickly realized all his luck has vanished.

 **DEREK HALE** , is written bold right in the middle of the closed, floral decorated envelope. Stiles is pretty sure the pink card was meant to irk him if the teddybear by his name was anything to go by.

He also smirked at the name DerBear written small at the bottom right corner.

The grin on Stiles' face never vanished on his way back up to his floor. He walked down the hall and up to Derek's door.

"Knock on the door, hand him the envelope and walk away," Stiles continuously repeated to himself as he waited for someone to answer.

He knocked once more before it occurred to him that he could just slide the mail under his door. Once he was finished squatting down to the floor to place the mail, the wooden door was pulled open slowly and Derek's unimpressed gaze fell on him. One of those intimidating brows crooked upwards as Stiles chuckled nervously, standing back up to his feet.

"Uh, this, this was placed in my mailbox. I think they accidentally switched it up since yours is right next to mine. And I was just giving it to you 'cause y'know, it's yours."

Derek just stared at Stiles momentarily, before his eyes slowly averted down to the letter. He reached out and pulled it from the offering hand.

He didn't so much as say another word, he hasn't since he opened the door so Stiles wasn't expecting anything. Derek simply gave him a head nod in thanks, then stepped back and closed the door.

There was no bickering or bantering like there was the first time Stiles knocked and that night Stiles fell asleep in peace and managed eight hours of sleep. He counts that as a win.

-

Stiles was screwed, one hundred percent screwed.

He'd been so wrapped up in the progression of the bakery that he's completely forgotten that Lydia asked him to bake dozens of cupcakes for some office celebration. He had almost everything he needed for them too, aside from sugar.

Sugar was what Stiles was missing for the first time, something that he always has in his household was gone the time he needed it the most. Bet your ass Lydia was going to snatch his head off if he didn't get those cupcakes to her by eleven am.

So his only option was well, Derek. It was a terribly ridiculous situation, really. Going to the neighbor who probably hates you the most for sugar. The same neighbor who's probably on a strict vegetables and protein shakes diet and doesn't know one damn thing about sugar. But that was also the only neighbor Stiles has really aquatinted himself with the past week.

At least Derek can probably remember his name. He knew Derek was home too since Derek was kissing Braeden goodbye while Stiles was getting into his apartment. And right now, he could hear the sound of a television through the door.

So he took his chance and knocked. Unlike all the other times, Stiles didn't have to knock twice. One knock and the door was being opened. Derek looked tired but his face was surprisingly calm and not as tense as it usually is.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I just heard your t.v. and you're usually awake at this time so I—"

"No, no, it's okay," said Derek as he rubbed his eyes, "I was just about to move from the couch to my bed."

Stiles nodded then bit at his bottom lip nervously, "uh, I know this is a pretty stupid reason to be here right now, but if I don't do this I may not live to see another day. So I was wondering if by any chance, do you have some spare sugar?"

Derek stared at him blankly, before beginning to look completely and utterly confused, "you... came knocking at my door at three in the morning, for sugar?"

"Trust me, if it wasn't important, I wouldn't have came here but it is like wildly important. And I just really need sugar."

Derek seemed too exhausted to even say anything. He just narrowed his eyes at Stiles suspiciously but didn't even question him. He walked away, leaving the door open behind him. Stiles contemplated on following him inside because that could be an invitation, but decided staying out would be a smarter idea.

Not too long after, Derek came back with a large sack of Domino sugar, shoving it in Stiles' direction.

"Woah, dude, I mean thanks but I don't need that much."

"I don't use sugar that much either," Derek shrugged, "take it."

Stiles accepted the sugar and held it to his chest, keeping it secure, "wow, uh, thanks."

The older man rolled his eyes, "my name's not dude."

Then he was slamming the door shut behind him after he stepped inside.

-

It only made sense to repay Derek for his help. After all, he did answer his door at three in the morning just to give Stiles some sugar and managed to not snap at him.

So that's why he was currently standing at Derek's door at six in the afternoon, with a dozen cupcakes— three confetti, three vanilla, three chocolate, three red velvet— and a small sack of sugar.

When the door swung open, Derek gave him a skeptical look at which Stiles only responded to with a bright and wide smile before exclaiming, "cupcakes! And sugar. This is a thank you gift from me to you. Thank you for what you did last night. We started off pretty rocky and we're not exactly friends but you still helped me. So thank you for that because, y'know, yeah. And I suspect with a body like that you probably don't eat much sugar. Not that I spent much time looking at your body or anything— just uh– yeah, okay. Know what? I'm going to stop talking now. Can you please accept my gifts so I can go hide away in my apartment now?"

Derek was actually grinning at Stiles, seeming more amused than flattered. But that counted as something, it was yet another win in Stiles' opinion.

He reached forward and took the covered tray of cupcakes into one hand and grabbed the sugar with another, "thank you."

The appreciation sounded genuine and kind and he was smiling in a way that brought a twinkle to his eyes, "I have a sweet tooth by the way. I won't be able to survive off of just vegetables."

Derek smirked at him then parted from the door, "have a nice night Stiles," before he was shutting the door behind him.

Stiles thinks after seeing that smile, he would probably be having a great night.

-

It didn't make much sense, not even to Stiles who was the one doing it. But that didn't matter because Derek was already standing at the door looking as beautiful as ever. He wore a navy blue Henley and dark blue jeans that added concentration and more focus to his light green eyes. His face was soft, and again, not quite as tense as it usually was. His face was also very bare, not even a strand of short trimmed hair. Stiles felt his lips form a frown, finding that he missed the stubble, but Derek still looked great, because of course he did.

He also looked like he was about ready to leave, "my apologies, if you're in the middle of something—"

"No, no. Not at all. I mean, I just got back actually, so yeah," Derek said before Stiles could finish off his apology.

"Oh! Well, you look great— I-I mean that's– that's great."

Stiles grimaced mumbling to himself about how stupid he was for even being here right now.

"We haven't even been speaking for three minutes and I'm already embarrassing myself," he groaned.

Derek chuckled silently, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself. Stiles has never seen a smile so bright or heard a laugh so soothing despite how quiet it was.

"I'm just gonna ask you before I make an even bigger fool out of myself. Uh, a few of my friends and I are going to head out tomorrow for a few drinks and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come?"

Derek frowned at him and his brows furrowed, shoulders tensing suddenly.

"Uh, you don't need to, obviously. But if you want, we'll be at The Grill at around sevenish tomorrow night. Again, if you want. So yeah," Stiles cleared his throat, "goodnight Derek."

For the first time, he was the one to walk off. And he didn't hear Derek's door close until he was safe inside his own apartment.

-

Stiles didn't expect Derek to show up, it was a great thing that he didn't get his hopes up since it never happened. He had allowed his eyes to linger over the entrance of the dinner bar a couple times but there was no use. No amount of staring would make Derek possibly want to come hang out with him or his friends.

He already suspected that Derek and Braeden were possibly in a committed relationship. He wasn't trying to come onto Derek or ask him on a date. Stiles would've actually been completely content on only being able to have Derek around as a friend, but not even that seemed possible.

Stiles sighed, got up from his couch and began to approach the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before he headed off to bed. On his way, there was a knock on the door.

He glanced at the clock, the time reading, 1:37.

No one ever knocked at his door this late. But Stiles didn't bother with a weapon, he didn't even bother checking the peephole just assuming it was either Scott or Danny coming to bring him something he left behind.

Boy was he wrong because standing on the other side of the door when Stiles finally pulled it open was Derek, face wearing a smile with a tall glass bottle in hand.

"I know it's late, but I heard you when you come in. Thought I'd stop by, if that's okay. Unless you were about to go to sleep or something, that's fine. But I brought wine, and you could keep it," Derek stated, holding up the bottle of wine.

When Stiles didn't answer, not trusting his mouth so he was only left staring at Derek, the older man continued.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier. Yesterday night, when you came I thought maybe you were about to ask me out or something. It was wishful thinking. And when you asked me to come hang out with you and your friends, I just, well. Call me selfish but I kind of wanted all your attention on me for the first time we actually hung out. I guess I should've just said so but I'm not much of a talker so..."

Stiles squinted at Derek as if he had two heads, "wouldn't your girlfriend be mad or something?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, y'know, pretty mocha brunette. I forgot her name, Baron? Barina? Brana? Bra—"

"Braeden," he clarified, "Braeden's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl I've slept around with for a while since she's the only one who knows the meaning of 'no strings attached.' But we stopped right after I realized I may or may not like you, just a little."

Stiles ignored the sudden need to jump on Derek and tackle him down with a hug and maybe a few kisses in exchange for just a grin, "just a little?"

"Just a little," Derek assured, "but who knows? Maybe I like you more than I think."

"Maybe," Stiles shrugged, "maybe you should come inside and find out."

"Definitely, I will definitely take you up on that offer," Derek smiled then stepped into Stiles' apartment.

So Derek did end up liking Stiles more than he expected, and he also ended up liking Stiles' body just a tad bit too much. But no one was complaining.

Stiles was kind of thankful for rock bands now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex implied, OBVIOUSLY.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed my lil something. Stiles is a baker and Derek is an I DONT KNOW WHAT DEREK IS BUT HE CERTAINLY WASNT NICE AT FIRST. Thanks for reading.  
> As always, feedback is accepted in any way, shape or form. ❤️ Have a great evening you beauties.
> 
> Tumblr: ohmys-sterek
> 
> (Okay, can someone tell me how to link my Tumblr to the end notes cause this is ri-dic-u-lous! Thank you. xoxo)


End file.
